


True Love

by Flame_F



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_F/pseuds/Flame_F
Summary: A short one-shot exploring Laito's psychological breakdown as a child, and how his perception of love became twisted.
Relationships: Cordelia/Sakamaki Laito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	True Love

Triplets. One, born to be the leader. Second, born with an angelic voice. Third... An empty child.

Her Sons… All bound to their fates from birth.

As per custom, Ayato, the oldest of the triplets, would succeed Karlheinz as the Vampire King. He had the headstrong, exuberant personality befitting a leader, and once he gained the wisdom and maturity of centuries, he would become fit to rule. Cordelia believed that the boy had the potential to become a better king than Karlheinz himself, thanks to the magnetism and intelligence passed down by her genes.

Her second born, Kanato, resembled an angel. He had haunting, violet eyes and when he sang, oh... his voice. Cordelia loved to listen to him sing. Such a precious, innocent, untainted child.

And finally... Laito. The boy stared at his brothers with an empty expression. It seemed as if the life had been sucked out of him at birth, and he was but a husk of a creature, devoid of emotion and empathy. Cordelia watched him from afar with a grimace. What would it take to get a reaction out of this boy, or was he simply a puppet?

“Laito... Laito.” Cordelia called out to him. Laito moved his lifeless eyes to his mother’s face. “Come here,” Cordelia said. The boy approached obediently. He stopped a step away from her and waited.

Cordelia looked over his neat clothes and straight hair: Too tidy. His pale cheeks did not have a scratch on them, nor a hint of red.

Suddenly, Cordelia had an idea.

She called her servants and asked for a new set of clothes for the boy. Something slightly more revealing. Something with bare shoulders, perhaps.

This puppet... was it not hers? She would use it as she pleased... and if it were to break, wouldn’t it be all the more interesting to finally get a reaction out of him?

Cordelia laughed ticklishly. How delightful this was going to be...!

* * *

As a young boy, Laito had been shy and unremarkable, unlike his two brothers. Everyone around him, including his mother, fawned over the other two, while he often watched them from the shadows with an aching heart.

Everything changed one day when Cordelia decided to pay attention to him. To dress him, to groom him, to fawn over him… to love him. It made him feel special. Suddenly, none of the things that bothered him seemed to matter anymore. Ayato and Kanato could have the rest of the world, but they would never have what he shared with Cordelia.

She belonged to him… or so he believed at the time.

He did everything to please her, but in the end, it wasn’t enough. He made a single, dreadful mistake… and that monster, Karlheinz, had him locked in the dungeons for it in a jealous rage.

And just like that, the illusion was broken.

“I did everything you asked, so please...” he begged feebly, leaning against the cold, steel bars of the cage as they dug against his skin. They were nothing compared to the distant, hollow eyes of his lover. “Please...” he repeated, tears rolling down his cheeks as his voice broke in desperation.

Cordelia would have none of it. She had played with the boy, but he had grown affectionate towards her, and now that he was locked up, there was nothing left to get out of him, except one thing. She would break him, and she had the perfect plan. After all, Richter would be there to keep her satisfied, even if Laito were to be destroyed.

When Richter entered the dungeon and Cordelia began to undress him, she could feel the excitement building up inside her under Laito’s watchful eyes. He screamed, cried, and cursed his fate, cursed her, and cursed Richter. He felt his insides being torn apart as they claimed each other. Once again, he had become a worthless, empty boy, loved by no one, needed by no one... thrown away, forgotten, erased. When they were finally done, he had no fight left inside him. Nothing, but a new-born emotion... a burning rage, a fire that could be quenched only by the destruction of everyone and everything he loved. Nothing could hurt him anymore. No, he was broken beyond repair.

Was this feeling... true love?


End file.
